The Siren's Song
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: Everypony had believed that the Most powerful Unicorn Starswirl had banished the Sirens but little dose everypony know that there was a fourth Siren tho she was never really exposed into the world what happens to the Siren Aria Snow when she is face to face with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her Ponyville Friends...
1. Chapter 1

The Siren's Song

The Last Siren in Equestria

(Aria Snow's Point of View)

How long as it been 4? 5 thousand years since the Sirens were banished? I don't know exactly but no Pony knows who or what I even am… my name is Aria Snow I was named after one of the Sirens named Aria Blaze my coat is lce blue my mane and tail like an ice storm my cutie mark is a snowflake like flower, I may look like a Pegasus but in truth… I am a Siren but I am not like the others I keep myself hidden away from everypony only taking the Negative Energy I need to survive.

I was there when Starswirl the Breaded had banished Aria, Adagio and Sonata but I was young and just learning how to even live as a Siren I have been alone ever since that day I has struggled but I manage to survive I do not dare to show myself even in my pony form my pendent would give me away to what I am. I live in the everfree forest I normal feed of the Energy of the creatures around me I do what I need to survive I do every once in a while go into a town to treat myself with a little pony energy but not enough to spread dark magic all over Equestria.

I am in my home resting as the night was coming little creatures come near me I look at them before I start to sing "Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh…"

It don't take much for the creatures to get going I feed off of their energy till I am satisfied before I get up and get ready for the day ahead I may live in the Everfree forest but not in one place at a time the risk of being found was too high so I always traveled around the forest but if I did leave the forest I would hide myself under a clock to hide my penitent from anypony I was walking through coming near the edge of the Forest I hear noises in the distance I look and before me was the little town of Ponyville I did know this town well it was the Home of Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

I sigh that was one town I never dared to go near Twilight and her Friends were Equestria's heroes I wouldn't stand a chance against them I walk away from the town night was coming fast I had found a place to stay for the night I got myself comfortable I take some energy from the creatures around me before I fall asleep for the night.

(Normal Point of View)

Inside Twilight's Castle the mane 5 were waiting for Twilight to return home finally she and Spike come back thought the portal "Twilight!" they yelled

Twilight Sparkle looked at them and smiled they all ran and hugged her Twilight Hugged them back "So you defeated them right?" Rainbow Dash asked

They all pulled away "Yes the Siren are defeated they shouldn't be a problem now." Twilight replied

"Good I guess you showed those Sirens who's boss." Applejack said

Twilight smiled "So what did I mess when I was away?" she asked

"Nothing really." Pinkie Pie replied

Twilight looked at her "If you say so…" she said

The Mane 5 moved away for Twilight to pass as she was heading to her chambers for the night tho she knew that the Sirens were defeated something told her that she didn't defeat them all it didn't make sense she defeated the three Sirens with her Canterlot High friends how didn't she defeat them all? She tried to take her mind off it but it always came back to her, before she went into her bed she went to the balcony to look out into the Everfree Forest still something told her that she her encounter with the Sirens was not over she sighed then went into her bed for the night.

The Next day the Roster was heared Aria snow was starting to wake up she open my eyes then slowly get up on her hooves it was a beautiful morning she start to sing again to get the Energy she need as she start to move on, as Aria was singing the energy came fast and was slowly making her voice stronger she knew it was happening so she stopped and walked on hoping she was not too loud to be heared. She walk for a while till she can up to the Forest's edge and again seeing Ponyville right there it looked like a peaceful town, but again Aria restrained myself from going near she turns and walk.

Being the Last Siren in Equestria was not easy for Aria Snow she was really young with Starswirl banished the other three before Aria Snow's mother died she had given Aria Blaze, Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk the responsibility to make sure her daughter was raised the Siren ways but that failed as Aria Snow was left alone in Equestria but she had managed to survive on her own probably not the Siren way but it was good enough for her, Aria continued to walk she sang every once in a while feeding of the Energy she needed.

Tho Aria Snow was keeping herself from everypony she had wanted to interact with somepony she felt lonely but she had to deal with it, it was her life she sighed and continued on. Aria Snow walked for a long time when suddenly she had tripped and fell to the ground she groaned in pain "My, my, what are you doing away from home little Pegesi?"

Aria's eyes snapped open and looked to see a few ponies over her "Are you the One with the really pretty voice?" one of them asked

Aria couldn't speak she was in shock that there were ponies in the Everfree forest, she got up and started to run but she was tackled ground "You're not going anywhere!"

Aria Snow cried her pendent activated making the ponies get flung off her and having a protective red barrier around her the ponies looked at her funny "What in Equestria?" one of them asked

Aria Snow opened her eyes and her Ice blue Irises were gone replaced with solid blood red eyes the two ponies were not scared to see that Aria got up as she was staring at them she then closed her eyes the glow in her eyes disappeared she looked at the ponies the look on their faces they were scared of her Aria Snow then Darted off running out of their sight and further into the forest.

**Me: Well there is my Siren story I hope you like this :)**

**EDIT: I changed to pony race to a Pegesi I still hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Siren's Song

The Siren in the Everfree Forest

Aria Snow had gotten deep into the forest she stopped to take a breath she still didn't know how those ponies found her, but was she saw the fear in their eyes she knew what they saw she had to get away from them. I need to be careful next time. She thought

Aria started to walk slowly through the forest and into a cave for the rest of the day she kept herself hidden away so no pony would find her "I don't want to end up like the others." She said

Aria lays down in the cave and lowers her head and falls asleep, In Ponyville Twilight Sparkle was getting some things from the market when she suddenly heared towards her "Twilight!"

Twilight looked to see Rainbow Dash "Rainbow? What is it?" she asked

Rainbow landed in front of her "There are some ponies in the castle…. They want to talk to you." She said

Twilight looked at her "Did they say why?" she asked

"No… they just want to talk to you." Rainbow replied

Twilight then took flight heading for her castle Rainbow followed her they entered the castle Rarity was there with two ponies with her "Princess Twilight." One of them said

Twilight landed and looked at them "Why is it that you wanted me for?" she asked

"Well my friend and I were in the Everfree forest and we heared somepony singing we went to see what it was… we found an ice blue Pegasus…" the other said

Twilight looked at them funny "Why are you telling me this now?" she asked

"We didn't think she was anything we talked to her she seemed afraid of us…" one said

"Then I touched her and her weird pendent thing sort of glowed and made a barrier around her." The other said

Twilight's eyes slowly widened "What that is not the weirdest part." The first one said

"What was then?" Twilight asked

"She opened her eyes and they were soiled blood red." They said

Twilight was in shock Rainbow and Rarity looked at her funny "What is it Twilight?" she asked

"It can't be…" Twilight replied

Rainbow, Rarity and the other ponies looked at her funny "What can't be?" they asked

Twilight moved away still in shock "Twilight tell us please." Rainbow said

Twilight looked at the two ponies "Are you sure that is what happened?" she asked

They nodded at her Twilight became uneasy with it "You must take me to the forest…" she said

They looked at her "Why?" they asked

"What you have described to me was what happens to a Siren." Twilight replied

Rainbow and Rarity's eyes widened to that and the two ponies were stunned "A-a S-siren?" they asked

"But there are in the other world and lost their power!" Rarity said

"When I returned something was telling me I have not defeated them all *looks at Rarity* there must have been a fourth." Twilight replied

"We well take you there Princess but I'm not sure she well let us find her again." One of the ponies said

Twilight nodded and they headed out to find the Siren in the Everfree forest, meantime Aria Snow was just starting to wake up again she opened her eyes and looked around she then got up and started out of the cave she took in a deep breath before she started walking through the forest and singing again she walked and sang for a while before she stopped on hearing something she looked around but couldn't find anything, she started on her way again but remained quit she didn't want to get caught again.

As Aria Snow was walking she didn't see Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow, Rarity and the other ponies there "that's her." One of the ponies said

"Where her Coat is really ice Blue." Rarity said

Aria Snow began to sing again and Twilight watched carefully the creatures were fighting all around her and Twilight noticed green smoke coming from the creatures and into Aria's pendent "She is a Siren… she is feeding of the creatures' energy." She said

"Why tho?" the ponies again

"Siren's free off of Negative Energy to maintain their magical voice but I don't know why she is taking it from Creatures." Twilight replied

Twilight then moved closer to Aria she tried to move quietly but she ended up cracking a twig Aria span her head and her eyes widened to see Twilight she looked at her and Aria Darted for it running away "Stop!" Twilight shouted

Aria Snow didn't stop she continued to run Twilight and others ran after her Rainbow got into the air and flew to her "Hay stop well ya!" she said

Aria Snow looked at her but she ran faster trying to out run her "Oh no you don't" Rainbow said

Aria closed her eyes as she was running a whole bunch of stuff flew at Rainbow including a huge rock but she dodged it "WHOA!" she cried

Aria Snow ran from them for a while but she couldn't get away she ran into a dead end "No." she cried

"Stop right there!" Twilight shouted

Aria Snow turned to them and backed into the wall scared for her life "G-get away!" she cried

Rainbow Dash landed and Twilight moved to her Aria cowered to this "What are you doing here Siren?" Twilight asked

Aria lowered her ears to her calling her by that "P-please…" she cried

"No you don't get that! You are a threat to Equestria!" Twilight said

Aria Snow slowly looked at her, her eyes showing fear and it confused Twilight "I… I have done nothing to you…" Aria said

Twilight had noticed that she was talking like she was frightened and her pendent was glowing like it was alive "You well tell me all I need to know Siren… then Princess Celestia well deal with you." Twilight replied

Aria Snow cowered even more Twilight moved away and Rainbow moved to her and Aria's Pendent reacted again shielding her "Twilight!" Rainbow said

Twilight looked at them to see the red aura around Aria "Get away… I don't want to hurt anyone!" she cried

That made Twilight even more confused but before she could say anything Rainbow have move in she hit Aria and fast enough that her pendent didn't fully activate Aria was knocked out "There that should shut her up *looks at Twilight* you ok Twilight?" she asked

Twilight just looked at Aria for a while longer before she looked at Rainbow "Yes… let's get her to the castle…." Twilight replied

Rarity and Rainbow nodded they picked Aria and took her to Twilight's Castle to find out why she was in the forest.

**Me: Sorry this took a while vut I was struggling with it but I hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Siren's Song

I Mean No Harm

Hours after what had happened Aria Snow starts to wake up she tried to remember what had happened she opened her eyes to find herself in a dungeon cell she got up in a panic and tried to move to the bares but she felt a tug on her front left hoof she looked to see a chain on her leg and it was connected to the wall she didn't know what was going on but she was panicking about it "Your wake now I see…"

Aria stopped and she turned her head to see Twilight she turned to her "T-Twilight S-Sparkle?" she asked

"You do know my name but its Princess Twilight Sparkle to you Siren!" Twilight replied

Aria Looked away "Don't…" she said

"Don't what?" Twilight asked

"Don't call me by my race… I don't like it…" Aria replied

Twilight looked at her funny "You know why I brought you here right?" she asked

Aria closed her eyes "You want to know… how I am still in Equestria…" she replied

"That is right…" Twilight replied

Aria looked at her "And you well tell me even if you're not willing to." Twilight continued

Aria Snow looked away "This is what I didn't want in my life…" she said lowly

"What was that?" Twilight asked

Aria moved to the back of the cell "This is what I have been trying to get away from…" she said lowly again

Twilight was confused to this she didn't understand what was going on "I have things to do I'll be back Siren… and we well chat then…" Twilight said as she left

Aria Snow got to the back of the cell and laid down tears started to fall down her face she was scared that she was going to get the same thing of what happened with the other Sirens "I don't want this!" she cried

Aria Snow had laid on the floor for a while before she heared the Cell door opening she knew that Twilight had come back she cowered into a tight ball "Get up!"

Aria didn't recognise the voice she opened her eyes to see somepony else and she became really scared for it was Princess Luna Aria got up fast and moved away from her and then she saw Celestia as well she lowered her ears and they both were looking at her pendent "So there is a Siren still in the world…" Luna said

Aria Snow looked away and closed her eyes, Twilight moved to them and again her pendent reacted to the Princesses coming to her and this time Aria whimpered as the Pendent took action Luna was the first to notice that she was not happy at all but it was not an angry unhappy "Wait…" she said

Celestia looked at her sister "I want to be alone with her…" Luna said

Aria opened her eyes and looked at her "Luna no she's too dangerous." Celestia replied

Luna looked at her sister "I'll be fine." She said

Celestia and Twilight looked at Luna before they finally agreed and left Luna and Aria were alone Luna looked at her "No need to be afraid of me…" she said

Aria just looked at her "I know that Sirens love to sing and show it… but you seem different…" she continued

Aria Snow Looked away and lowered her head "What is your name?" Luna asked

Aria didn't answer her she just continued to look away, Luna could see she didn't want to be what she was "It's alright…" she said

Aria shook her head she didn't want to replay to her Luna sighed "You're scared of me… I see it… but why is that?" she asked

Aria looked up at her she was stunned that she was not trying to hurt her or force her to give her what she wanted Aria looked away again "Aria…" she said lowly

Luna looked at her "Pardon?" she asked calmly

"My name… is Aria, Aria Snow." Aria replied

Luna looked at her calmly trying to give off calm energy to her "Aria… I won't hurt you and I'll make sure my sister doesn't either…" she said

Aria Snow looked at her she felt that she could trust her but at the same time she didn't "You've been through a lot right now… I'll leave you be but I well come back… and we can talk more ok." Luna continued

Aria just nodded a little before Luna smiled and left once she was gone Aria laid on the floor closed her eyes and fell asleep, meantime Luna had just gotten out from the Dungeons Celestia and Twilight moved to her "Luna what were you thinking?" Celestia

"When Starswirl told us he banished the Sirens I had to learn about them *looks at Twilight* where did you find her?" Luna asked

"Some Ponies found her in the Everfree forest... why?" Twilight asked

"This Siren doesn't act like a Siren should be *looks at her sister* she was scared of me." Luna replied

"She's tricking you Luna and-."

"She was not I saw the fear in her eyes Tia… she was scared…"

Twilight was not too sure about this "Did you at least get her name?" she asked

Luna looked at her "It took a while but her name is Aria Snow." She replied

"Aria? That is the same name as one of the other sirens in the other world." Twilight said

Celestia looked at her "Would she be related to those three?" she asked

"I don't know." Twilight replied

"We will figure this out later it's late now we should get some rest." Celestia said

Twilight nodded and headed for her chambers then Celestia looked at her sister "I hope you know what you are doing Luna… Sirens are dangerous." She continued

"That is why I wanted to learn about them Tia." Luna replied "I'll stay here for the night."

"Alright but be careful." Celestia replied then she headed back to Canterlot

Luna walked to the spare chamber in Twilight's castle and she brought forth the night and began to help her subjects in their dreams.

**Me: Yay another done... I am sorry if it seems like it is going fast but I thought it was good to be like this and I hope you like it :) please review and fav**


	4. Author's Notes

**I am really sorry I have not been updating my stories like I want but it's a part of me part of my writer's block is because I get into one story and chapters come like crazy but then everything stops and for some reason I can't get back to the story sometimes it comes back and other did don't I Well try my best to get him done but right now Transformers Prime is stuck in my mind and I can't get Megatron out of my head and my transformers story is all I can think about right now again I will try to get them all done but it may take a while before it happens again sorry and I hope you enjoyed them**

**SoultheDragonPony**


	5. Author's Notes again

**I know I have not been updating my MLP, WOW, Sonic and Hobbit stories because lately my mind it stuck on Transformers Prime Especially Megatron :P and because of this... I have not been able to think on what to do in the other stories I'm really sorry about it I just can't help it and it sucks because I know that you all what to see more to the stories and my mind is like nope not happening I well try my best (and if I don't get annoyed with a TFP 'Role-Player') to get them done and out for you to read again really sorry**

**SoultheDragonPony~**


End file.
